UN'ALTRA VITA
by Italian writer
Summary: Per la prima volta Acciaio viene inviato in missione da solo. Chi è la misteriosa donna che deve salvare?  Sorry, my story is in Italian. Currently in translation.


_**UN'ALTRA VITA**_

_**Tutte le anomalie verranno regolate dalle forze che controllano ogni dimensione. Dovunque ci sia vita non verranno usati elementi transuranici pesanti. Sono disponibili pesi atomici medi: Oro, Piombo, Rame, Giaietto, Diamante, Radio, Zaffiro, Argento e Acciaio. Sono stati assegnati Zaffiro e Acciaio.**_

Per la prima volta Acciaio si materializzò da solo nel luogo della sua missione. Era stato avvisato che non avrebbe lavorato con Zaffiro, ma continuava a chiedersi il perché. Come al solito, le informazioni sulla missione erano state estremamente concise: sapeva solo che doveva soccorrere una persona che probabilmente era a conoscenza dell'esistenza degli agenti del tempo e che era minacciata da criminali senza scrupoli che volevano carpire i suoi segreti per approfittarne a scopi malvagi.

Si guardò intorno: si trovava in una specie di enorme seminterrato, forse un ex-magazzino, buio e umido. Sentì immediatamente delle voci in una delle sale accanto: due uomini che parlavano con un tono estremamente minaccioso. Gli sembrò anche di sentire una voce di donna, ma molto debole. Poi, improvvisamente, un urlo di dolore lacerò la tranquillità del luogo. Acciaio scattò in avanti, d'istinto, pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi minaccia. Riuscì a controllarsi appena prima di precipitarsi nella sala da cui aveva sentito provenire il grido e si affacciò con cautela alla soglia. Quello che vide lo sorprese: i due uomini si trovavano in piedi davanti a una donna ammanettata a dei tubi che le scorrevano sopra la testa. I suoi piedi toccavano appena il pavimento, quindi probabilmente gran parte del peso era sostenuto dai polsi, la cui pelle era infatti lacerata. La testa della donna era ciondoloni sul petto e uno dei due uomini impugnava uno strano telecomando. Per una volta, Acciaio desiderò avere Argento al suo fianco: lui avrebbe saputo di cosa si trattava. Essendo da solo, invece, aveva bisogno di capire cosa stava succedendo prima di intervenire.

Uno dei due uomini parlò: "Se ti decidi a parlare, tesoro, sarà tutto finito. Ti riporteremo a casa e presto sarai come nuova."

Nonostante le evidenti sofferenze, la donna sollevò la testa e guardò i suoi aguzzini con occhi pieni di sfida. Acciaio rimase colpito dall'espressione decisa di quegli occhi e dalla voce ferma con cui rispose. "Chi credete di prendere in giro? Quando avrete le informazioni che vi servono, mi eliminerete senza alcuno scrupolo."

"Noi abbiamo tempo, bella: ancora qualche oretta di questo trattamento, e vedrai che canterai come un uccellino." Detto questo, l'uomo premette un pulsante del suo telecomando e immediatamente il corpo della donna si contrasse come per una scossa elettrica e un altro urlo di dolore le sfuggì dalle labbra.

Acciaio avrebbe voluto intervenire, ma dovette controllarsi: prima aveva bisogno di sapere quali informazioni volevano strappare alla donna. Nonostante non avesse mai avuto un debole per gli esseri umani, era disgustato dal trattamento che veniva inflitto a quella donna, e contemporaneamente era ammirato dalla sua resistenza e dalla sua tempra.

La tortura proseguì ancora per una mezzora, prima che uno degli uomini si lasciasse finalmente sfuggire la natura dell'informazione che cercava.

"Avanti, bella, deciditi: devi solo dirci come agiscono questi agenti del tempo e dove possiamo trovarli. Tutto qui, poi ti libereremo e non soffrirai più."

La donna era ormai semincosciente, ma ebbe la forza di rispondere, seppure con voce debolissima: "Non lo so. Potete torturarmi fino alla morte, ma non lo so. Io li vedo solo nei miei sogni. So i loro nomi, conosco i loro poteri, ma non so come agiscono e non so da dove arrivano. Sono solo sogni."

"No, tesoro, non sono solo sogni, e tu lo sai bene quanto noi. Sono elementi, no? Lo hai detto tu. E allora come si materializzano nel nostro mondo? Come ottengono i loro poteri? Dove abitano? Come si chiamano?"

Un'altra scossa fece fremere tutto il corpo della donna. Non avrebbe resistito ancora molto a lungo. Decise di rivelare le informazioni meno pericolose. "Si chiamano Argento, Oro, Zaffiro, Giaietto, Piombo, Radio..."

"E gli altri? Chi è il più potente di tutti? Non c'è un capo?"

"Il capo è un'entità di cui non so niente. Il più potente tra loro credo sia Acciaio."

Sentendo pronunciare il suo nome, Acciaio restò sorpreso: come faceva quella donna a conoscerli tutti? A questo punto era lui ad avere bisogno di quelle informazioni, ma non poteva lasciare che i due malviventi le strappassero alla donna con la tortura. Si rifiutò di credere di essersi lasciato intenerire dalle sue sofferenze e si convinse di voler semplicemente impedire che due umani con intenti criminali venissero a conoscenza della loro natura. Era indubbiamente giunto il momento di agire. Entrò con passo deciso e felpato e i due uomini non si accorsero nemmeno quando giunse alle loro spalle. Decise di approfittare dell'elemento sorpresa: colpì l'uomo più vicino con un pugno ben assestato sulla nuca, rendendolo immediatamente incosciente. L'altro se ne accorse e, ripresosi rapidamente dalla sorpresa, attaccò Acciaio con un grosso coltello che aveva estratto da una custodia al fianco. Lo conficcò nello stomaco del suo assalitore, ma Acciaio aveva fatto in tempo a indurire il suo nucleo, impedendo alla lama di penetrare nella carne. Approfittando della sorpresa dell'altro, gli diede un colpo potentissimo al braccio, facendogli cadere il coltello, poi lo stese con un manrovescio che avrebbe fermato un cavallo. Una volta sbarazzatosi dei due malviventi, Acciaio si avvicinò alla donna. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e probabilmente la sua resistenza era arrivata al limite. Esaminò le manette che le legavano i polsi e le fece scattare con un abile movimento delle dita. Mentre liberava la donna, le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Stai tranquilla, mia piccola amica umana, ora sei al sicuro."

Non era certo che la donna l'avesse sentito, poiché una volta liberata il suo corpo si accasciò come un sacco vuoto. Acciaio dovette sorreggerla e trascinarla fuori a forza di braccia.

La casa era isolata ed era circondata da boschi. Acciaio decise di non seguire alcun sentiero battuto per non essere facilmente ritrovato dai due uomini, che una volta ripresisi li avrebbero sicuramente seguiti, e si inoltrò in una direzione a casaccio, cercando di non lasciare tracce del loro passaggio. Per muoversi più agevolmente decise di caricarsi la donna sulle spalle. Non aveva un fisico minuto: era alta e atletica, ma per Acciaio era un peso insignificante.

Stava camminando a passo spedito da circa un quarto d'ora, quando improvvisamente sentì il corpo sulle sue spalle inarcarsi e un gemito sfuggire dalle labbra della donna. Non capendo cosa fosse successo, l'adagiò per terra. L'esaminò attentamente, ma non riuscì a trovare la causa di quello spasmo di dolore. Forse un effetto ritardato della tortura, pensò. Se la ricaricò sulle spalle e ripartì a passo veloce.

Trascorso esattamente un altro quarto d'ora, la cosa si ripeté: la donna si contorse dal dolore e questa volta emise un gemito più forte, come se si fosse svegliata. Acciaio l'adagiò nuovamente a terra, con cautela, e vide che aveva aperto gli occhi. Si guardarono a lungo, poi la donna disse, con voce malferma ma sollevata: "Acciaio."

"Come fai a conoscermi?" si stupì l'agente.

"Ti ho visto nei miei sogni. Perché sei qui?"

"I tuoi sogni stanno attirando molto interesse, da più parti. Mi hanno mandato per scoprire cosa sai di noi."

Il sollievo della donna si affievolì: "Anche tu? Mi torturerai anche tu?"

Negli occhi di Acciaio scorse per un momento un'espressione ferita, ma fu talmente breve che la donna credette di essersela immaginata.

"Non è questo il nostro modo di lavorare. Mi darai le informazioni che vorrai, se vorrai. Ma prima devo capire cosa ti sta succedendo: perché ogni 15 minuti il tuo corpo subisce ancora una scossa? Quel telecomando può agire a una tale distanza?"

"Credo di no. Non lo so cosa mi stia succedendo. Comunque ora posso camminare: possiamo allontanarci di più, se credi."

"Forse è meglio. Andiamo." E, allungando una mano per aiutare la donna ad alzarsi, ripartì a passo più lento, sorreggendola per un braccio.

Quindici minuti dopo la scossa si fece nuovamente sentire. La donna s'inarcò e gemette, poi si accasciò a terra.

"Basta! Acciaio, ti prego, fai finire questa tortura. Non ne posso più. Mi sta sfiancando."

L'agente cercò di riflettere: cosa poteva causare quelle scosse? Di nuovo si sorprese a desiderare la presenza di Argento, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto cavarsela senza di lui. Provò a immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto: avrebbe sicuramente cercato un dispositivo occultato in grado di proseguire la tortura autonomamente.

"Spogliati." Disse alla donna, senza tanti convenevoli.

"Prego?"

"Togliti i vestiti, voglio controllare che tu non abbia qualche dispositivo impiantato addosso."

"Scordatelo." La donna lo guardò con una tale aria di sfida che le labbra di Acciaio si incresparono in un sorriso.

"Non pensare male: voglio solo liberarti dalla cosa che ti sta causando questo dolore."

"Perché credi che ce l'abbia addosso? Io non sento niente."

"Potrebbero averlo impiantato sottopelle: si potrebbe rilevare solo a un esame tattile molto accurato."

"Non sarai tu a farmi quell'esame tattile, se permetti. Andrò da un dottore e mi farò analizzare a fondo."

"Non abbiamo tutto quel tempo. Fra poco quegli uomini ci saranno alle calcagna. Inoltre, credi davvero di resistere tanto a lungo da riuscire a tornare alla civiltà? Guardati attorno: ci sono solo boschi per miglia e miglia, e nessuno di noi due ha la più pallida idea di dove siamo."

La donna non ebbe neanche il tempo di riflettere: un'altra scossa la colpì, questa volta talmente forte da stordirla.

Acciaio l'afferrò prima che crollasse malamente a terra. L'adagiò con cura e iniziò immediatamente a spogliarla, decidendo di approfittare del fatto che non potesse ribellarsi. Le estrasse a fatica il maglione, poi le aprì la camicia. Le sfilò le scarpe, seguite dai pantaloni e dalle calze. Decise di lasciarle la biancheria intima, per rispettare il suo pudore, che evidentemente era per lei molto importante.

Si concesse una brevissima occhiata di apprezzamento: aveva davvero un fisico notevole. Per certi versi le ricordava Zaffiro, anche se era più muscolosa della sua partner: probabilmente praticava qualche sport. Anche il viso era molto gradevole: lunghi capelli neri dai riccioli ribelli incorniciavano un volto regolare illuminato da due occhi di un blu profondo, dello stesso colore di quelli di Zaffiro.

Acciaio si riscosse a forza da quei pensieri poco professionali e passò a tastare ogni centimetro di pelle della donna, alla ricerca del famigerato dispositivo. Non trovò niente nei piedi e nelle gambe, così passò alla parte superiore del corpo. Mentre le stava tastando le braccia, notò che la donna aveva gli occhi aperti e lo osservava in silenzio. Gli sfuggì un altro sorriso, mentre commentava: "Sono contento di vedere che hai deciso di non ribellarti. Come vedi, il mio scopo è puramente utilitaristico. Vederti vestita o svestita per me non fa alcuna differenza."

Questa volta toccò alla donna sorridere. "Sei un pessimo bugiardo, Acciaio: credi che mi sia sfuggita l'occhiata che mi hai lanciato prima di iniziare la tua ricerca? Tu stavi apprezzando quello che vedevi."

"Stavo semplicemente pensando che mi ricordi Zaffiro, la mia partner."

"Lo so chi è: l'ho vista spesso nei miei sogni. Mi piace Zaffiro, è molto più empatica di te. A proposito, perché non è qui anche lei? Pensavo che lavoraste sempre in coppia."

Lo sguardo di Acciaio si adombrò. "Non lo so. Come al solito, non mi hanno dato spiegazioni. Immagino che sia impegnata in un'altra missione. Ma in effetti hai ragione: è la prima volta che non lavoriamo insieme. Parlami dei tuoi sogni." Acciaio non interruppe il suo esame mentre parlava.

La donna sorrise ancora, rivelando un paio di graziose fossette ai lati della bocca.

"Oltre alla perquisizione, è iniziato anche l'interrogatorio? E va bene: preferisco i tuoi metodi a quelli dei miei torturatori. Poi devo ammettere che il tuo tocco non è per niente sgradevole: non pensavo che potessi avere delle mani tanto delicate, Acciaio."

L'agente sembrava quasi imbarazzato. "Non lasciarti trarre in inganno dal mio nome: non sono così duro come sembra."

La donna non fece in tempo a rispondere: il suo corpo fu travolto da un'altra scossa. Acciaio la sostenne, sentendosi impotente e non sapendo come alleviare il suo dolore. Stava iniziando a provare simpatia per quell'umana, e vederla soffrire così stava diventando angosciante.

Aveva di nuovo perso conoscenza, così Acciaio l'adagiò lentamente per terra. Così facendo, si accorse che una zona del fianco destro era arrossata. L'esaminò più da vicino e la tastò, rilevando una massa dura che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Aveva trovato il dispositivo! Ora si trattava di estrarlo. Non sarebbe stato facile: sarebbe stato costretto a lacerare la pelle. Frugò i vestiti della donna alla ricerca di uno strumento da adattare allo scopo. In una tasca dei jeans trovò un orologio di acciaio. Perfetto! L'agente lo smontò, strinse il cinturino in una mano e si concentrò brevemente. Quando riaprì la mano, il cinturino era diventato una striscia sottilissima e affilata di metallo. Senza esitare, Acciaio incise il fianco della donna, che iniziò immediatamente a sanguinare. Non si era aspettato un'emorragia così abbondante: cercò di tamponare il sangue con la camicia, dato che gli ostacolava la vista dell'oggetto. Quando finalmente riuscì a estrarlo, il flusso di sangue si ridusse drasticamente, e l'agente sospirò di sollievo pensando che almeno il problema dell'emorragia era risolto: non avrebbe voluto essere proprio lui a dare il colpo di grazia a quella povera umana.

Non avendo modo di suturare la ferita, si limitò ad avvolgere strettamente la camicia intorno ai fianchi della donna. Per farlo fu costretto a sollevarle il busto da terra e la manovra le fece riprendere conoscenza. Quando riaprì gli occhi, erano talmente pieni di dolore che Acciaio si sentì stringere il cuore. L'aiutò a riadagiarsi a terra e la guardò, perplesso. Cosa c'era in quella donna che gli provocava delle reazioni così inconsuete? Non aveva mai provato pietà per gli umani, tanto meno simpatia o ammirazione, ma ora si accorse di provare tutte quelle cose verso questa donna. Non era semplicemente un mezzo per raggiungere i suoi fini o portare a termine la sua missione: era una persona che sentiva di dover proteggere e aiutare.

La sua voce, roca e incrinata dal dolore, lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. "Acciaio, non resisterò ancora a lungo. La prossima scossa potrebbe essere l'ultima."

"Non ce ne sarà una prossima: ho appena estratto il dispositivo che ti ha fatto tanto soffrire." Disse con voce insolitamente tenera, e concedendosi anche una lenta carezza sul volto della donna.

Lei appoggiò la testa per terra con un lungo sospiro di sollievo. "È questo il bruciore che sento al fianco, allora? Era lì quel maledetto strumento di tortura?"

"Sì. Te l'avevano impiantato per essere sicuri di distruggerti anche dopo averti rilasciata. Quindi avevi ragione tu: non avevano mai avuto intenzione di lasciarti andare, neanche se avessi parlato."

"Allora sono doppiamente contenta di non averlo fatto."

"Sei stata molto coraggiosa: sei riuscita a non rivelare informazioni importanti."

"Ma io non ho informazioni importanti, Acciaio, credimi."

"Sai i nostri nomi, sai come operiamo e sai cosa siamo."

"So solo che siete degli agenti incaricati di rimettere a posto le anomalie temporali e che siete l'incarnazione degli elementi con peso atomico medio, ma non so nulla del vostro luogo di provenienza e delle vostre origini."

"Sai abbastanza per risultare pericolosa per tutti. Dovrò pensare a cosa fare di te."

La donna abbassò lo sguardo. "Lo capisco. Se deciderai di eliminarmi, non opporrò resistenza. So che una singola vita umana è meno importante del continuum temporale."

Acciaio l'osservò ammirato: quanto coraggio in una piccola umana!

Le sorrise. "Tu sai tutto di me, ma io non conosco neanche il tuo nome."

"Mi chiamo Lorelei."

"Va bene, Lorelei, per ora non ho nessuna intenzione di eliminarti, quindi che ne dici se ti aiuto a rivestirti, cerchiamo una strada e troviamo un posto dove stare? Ce la fai a camminare?"

"Penso di sì." La donna si alzò cautamente e mentre si rivestiva lentamente, stringendosi il fianco, si guardò attorno.

"Questi boschi li conosco. Me ne sono accorta solo adesso, ma credo di sapere dove siamo. Procediamo verso ovest finché non incrociamo un sentiero battuto, poi giriamo verso sud. Dovremmo finire sulla strada statale: lì potremo chiedere un passaggio fino a casa mia. Non è lontana."

"D'accordo. Appoggiati a me."

S'incamminarono lentamente, mentre Lorelei si appoggiava pesantemente ad Acciaio, grata della sua solida e rassicurante presenza.

Camminarono per circa due ore. La stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire sempre di più sul corpo già provato della donna. Acciaio, conscio che la resistenza di Lorelei stava arrivando al limite, stava per proporre una pausa, quando improvvisamente vide una striscia di asfalto davanti a loro.

"Siamo arrivati alla strada. Ora riposati mentre aspettiamo che passi un veicolo."

Non dovettero aspettare molto. Una decina di minuti dopo un camion si fermò e l'autista accettò di accompagnarli fino al paese in cui abitava Lorelei. La donna era talmente sfinita che si addormentò immediatamente dopo essere salita sullo scomodo cassone posteriore del camion. Acciaio le sosteneva la testa in grembo e, approfittando del fatto che fosse addormentata, si concesse di soddisfare l'impulso sempre più forte di accarezzarle i capelli. Erano morbidi e setosi e ogni tanto le sue dita si impigliavano nei folti riccioli. Nonostante le diverse caratteristiche fisiche, quella donna continuava a ricordargli in modo prepotente la sua partner. Si chiese dove fosse in questo momento e perché mai non fosse stata inviata in missione con lui. Che fosse ferita? Malata? Non riusciva a ricordarsi molto della loro ultima missione: rammentava solo che erano stati ingannati e intrappolati dai mutanti in una stazione di servizio che si era rivelata essere una sacca di nulla persa nello spazio. Non si ricordava però come avessero fatto a liberarsi. L'ultimo ricordo cosciente era di essersi ritrovato alla base, per poi essere spedito immediatamente sulla Terra a liberare Lorelei. Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dal rumore dei freni del camion che fischiarono. L'autista gridò che erano arrivati. Acciaio svegliò Lorelei e l'aiutò a scendere a terra. Dopo pochi minuti arrivarono alla villetta della donna. Una volta entrati, lei disse: "Accomodati pure. Non so se hai bisogno di bere o di mangiare, ma puoi servirti quello che vuoi in cucina. Se permetti, io vado a farmi una bella doccia e a leccarmi le ferite."

"Fai pure quello che devi. Io mi arrangio, grazie."

Acciaio non prese neanche in considerazione l'ipotesi di mangiare: era un'attività prettamente umana che molti elementi gradivano per pura golosità, ma non lui. Decise però di preparare qualcosa di caldo per la donna, per aiutarla a ritrovare le forze. Aveva spesso osservato Zaffiro cucinare, dato che quell'attività sembrava divertirla, e riteneva di essere in grado di preparare un pasto completo.

Quando Lorelei tornò in sala, sentendosi molto meglio ora che finalmente era pulita e aveva disinfettato la ferita e le escoriazioni ai polsi, sentì un profumino irresistibile di cibo.

"Acciaio! Hai cucinato! Non ci posso credere!"

"Perché ti sorprendi? Non credi che sia in grado di preparare un pasto umano? Non è particolarmente difficile."

"Cucinare è facile, farlo bene è molto più difficile."

"Allora giudica tu." Disse, estraendo una sedia dal tavolo già apparecchiato e invitandola ad accomodarsi.

La donna mangiò con gusto, rendendosi conto di essere veramente affamata. Alla fine del pasto, soddisfatta, guardò Acciaio con un caldo sorriso. "Era tutto buonissimo. I miei complimenti."

"Sono lieto che tu abbia apprezzato. Ora possiamo parlare?"

"Certo. Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Voglio sapere cosa vedi quando sogni."

La donna si alzò da tavola e andò a sedersi sul divano, imitata da Acciaio. Iniziando a raccontare, il suo sguardo sembrò perdersi nel nulla. "Vedo voi agenti che intervenite per risolvere le anomalie temporali. Vedo Piombo, così enorme e così buono, vedo Argento, sempre gentile e sempre invaghito di Zaffiro. E Zaffiro che si diverte a farti ingelosire. Vedo Giaietto e Oro, Diamante e Radio. E soprattutto vedo te, Acciaio."

L'agente restò sorpreso da tale affermazione, ma non interruppe il racconto.

"Ogni notte vedo il tuo viso, vedo i tuoi capelli, vedo i tuoi occhi, sento la tua voce. Proprio come se fossi sempre accanto a me."

"Perché vedi soprattutto me?"

Ora lo sguardo della donna si mise a fuoco sul viso di Acciaio e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi.

"Non lo so. Ma nei miei sogni provo ammirazione per te, rispetto, affetto… forse amore."

"Amore?" Acciaio era sempre più stupito.

"Gli occhi con cui ti guardo sono pieni di amore, ne sono sicura: quando guardo i tuoi capelli, provo l'impulso di accarezzarli; quando guardo il tuo corpo, avrei voglia di abbracciarti; quando ti guardo negli occhi, vorrei baciarti."

Acciaio rifletté. "Quindi mi guardi con gli occhi di qualcun altro."

"È probabile. Perché io non ti ho mai incontrato prima d'ora e non è mia abitudine amare un uomo che vedo solo in sogno. Anche se…" La donna non proseguì la frase.

"Anche se?"

"Anche se, ora che ti conosco, so perché sono così attratta da te."

Acciaio non rispose e Lorelei lo stuzzicò. "Non sei curioso di sapere perché?"

"Non particolarmente, no."

"Hai paura che ti descriva quello che provo?"

Acciaio sembrava imbarazzato. "Non sono molto bravo con le emozioni umane. È Zaffiro l'esperta."

"Ma ora Zaffiro non c'è: ci siamo solo tu e io, e se vuoi conoscere i miei sogni, devo descriverti i miei sentimenti."

"Va bene, allora descrivimi quello che provi."

Guardandolo dritto negli occhi, la donna si avvicinò ad Acciaio. "Ammiro il tuo coraggio, la tua tenacia e la tua forza. So che sai essere spietato, ma anche capace di un'incredibile tenerezza. So che non puoi provare odio, ma sei capacissimo di provare amore. E oggi ti sei lasciato impietosire da quello che mi stavano facendo quegli uomini. Hai simpatizzato con la mia situazione. Mi hai difesa, mi hai liberata e mi hai protetta. E ora mi fai sentire al sicuro. E io provo l'irresistibile impulso di baciarti."

Lo sguardo quasi spaventato di Acciaio la fece ridere. "Il freddo, temerario Acciaio che ha paura del bacio di una donna!"

"Non ho paura del tuo bacio, ho paura di quello che può succedere."

"Cosa mai potrebbe succedere, di così terribile?"

Fu la volta di Acciaio guardarla negli occhi con un'espressione intensa. "Potrebbe piacermi."

Lorelei si avvicinò sempre di più, fino a che i due volti non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza. "L'unica è provare, non credi?"

Si sorprese quando fu Acciaio a metterle una mano dietro la nuca e a colmare la breve distanza che separava le loro bocche. Si baciarono a lungo e teneramente. Senza neanche accorgersene si erano abbracciati e ora erano semidistesi sul divano.

Lorelei si sorprese della tenerezza di Acciaio, mentre quest'ultimo non finiva di sorprendersi di se stesso: non aveva mai baciato un'umana, prima, né tantomeno l'aveva desiderata così tanto. L'unica donna che avesse mai desiderato allo stesso modo era Zaffiro, ma ora non era tra le braccia di Zaffiro che stava provando sensazioni così intense.

Eppure era il suo profumo quello che sentiva, era il blu dei suoi occhi quello in cui stava annegando, era il suo corpo quello che stava sfiorando, la sua bocca quella che stava baciando, i suoi biondi capelli quelli che stava accarezzando.

_Biondi_?

Acciaio si staccò bruscamente e osservò la donna tra le sue braccia: era Zaffiro!

La donna l'osservava con uno sguardo smarrito. "Acciaio?"

"Zaffiro! Sei proprio tu! Com'è possibile? Che fine ha fatto Lorelei?"

La donna scosse la testa, sempre più confusa, mentre Acciaio si allontanava da lei.

"Lorelei è qui. Lorelei sono io. Non so spiegarlo, ma è così."

Acciaio rifletté.

"Ecco come hai fatto a fuggire dai mutanti: ti sei trasformata, o sei stata trasformata, in qualcun altro. La trappola non è scattata perché era regolata per imprigionare Zaffiro, non un'altra donna."

"Ma allora, tu come hai fatto a liberarti?"

"Non lo so, non mi ricordo niente. Ma ora capisco perché sono stato inviato qui e perché ero da solo. Evidentemente anche la tua memoria era bloccata e io sono stato mandato a liberarla."

La donna sorrise con calore al suo partner.

"Devo ammettere che hai scelto un modo molto particolare per farlo!"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Voglio dire che i tuoi baci hanno risvegliato il mio ricordo di te, e questo è bastato a sbloccarmi la memoria. Anche se sono sicura che tu non mi abbia mai baciato così, prima."

Acciaio sembrava estremamente imbarazzato.

"Non pensavo che fossi tu."

"Vuoi dire che, se fossi stata io, non mi avresti baciato in quel modo? Provavi attrazione per Lorelei, ma non ne provi per me?"

"Non è quello che intendevo."

"Cosa intendevi, allora? Stai camminando su un sentiero pericoloso, Acciaio, stai attento."

L'uomo non riusciva a capire se la tua partner stesse scherzando o parlasse seriamente.

"Volevo dire che non mi azzarderei mai a baciarti così, perché non saprei come potresti reagire. Io non lo so quello che provi per me, Zaffiro. Invece Lorelei mi ha fatto capire chiaramente di essere attratta da me. Nei suoi sogni provava amore per me. Eri tu quella che sognava?"

Acciaio era riuscito a ribaltare la frittata in modo impeccabile. La donna decise di scoprire le sue carte nel gioco che stavano giocando.

"Può darsi. Di sicuro è vero che quando guardo i tuoi capelli provo l'impulso di accarezzarli, che quando osservo il tuo corpo vorrei abbracciarti e quando ammiro il tuo viso mi piacerebbe baciarti. Si chiama attrazione? Amore? Non lo so. Però so che mi piacerebbe molto che mi baciassi ancora, Acciaio. Che mi baciassi come Zaffiro."

Acciaio non se lo fece ripetere. Tornò accanto a lei e l'abbracciò nuovamente, felice di poter assaporare ancora quella bocca che sapeva di frutta e di poter accarezzare quel corpo sinuoso. Questa volta il bacio fu molto più appassionato e, mentre se lo scambiavano, i due agenti del tempo si smaterializzarono.

FINE


End file.
